Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161113042413/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161113185415
Queen Elsa [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Disney/Frozen Queen Elsa] Elsa: "The only way to ever truly be in control of your powers is to embrace them." Played By: Georgina Haig Centric Episodes: "A Tale of Two Sisters", "Rocky Road", "Smash the Mirror" The magical queen of Arendelle, who was held prisoner by Rumpelstiltskin until Emma accidentally freed her. *Anti-Villain: On arriving in Storybrooke, she freezes an oncoming van and unleashes Marshmallow on the town, but she's mostly acting out of fear of her strange new surroundings. Once she meets Emma, she mellows out and makes friends with the Charmings. *Badass In Charge: As queen of Arendelle, she has her powers to defend her kingdom. *Beware the Nice Ones: In order, things you should never mess with are: Anna, someone Elsa loves/cares for, Arendelle. Harm these things and you will receive a very powerful blast of ice to the face. *Big Brother Instinct: For Anna. She absolutely forbids her sister from traveling to Misthaven, even though she's desperate to find out if her parents really did want to find a way to remove her powers. In the present day, Elsa is absolutely desperate to find her missing sister. It's to the extent that Emma has to keep her out of Ingrid's (the prime suspect in Anna's disappearance) interrogation because she can't control her emotions. She also notes that when Kristoff was dating Anna was the only time in her life she ever made someone sweat. *CelibateHero: The producers promised before Season 4 even started that she would not be given a love interest, in keeping with her status as one of the few Disney heroes to be completely independent. *Character Development: After overcoming her fear and Power Incontinence despite Anna not being present, she eventually realizes that it's not just the love of others that is needed to master her abilities; she herself has to embrace them. After figuring this out, Elsa is finally able to gain complete control over her powers. *Cool Crown: Back in Frozen, Elsa tossed her original tiara during "Let It Go", and it fell into Marshmallow's possession. Two years later, she's replaced it with a snowflake-themed one. *Decomposite Character: The original Snow Queen from Hans Christian Andersen's story is a separate character on the show. Which takes it even further since in Frozen, Elsa was herself a [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CompositeCharacter Composite Character] (having some elements of Kai; what she didn't have were used, along with the Robber Girl, in creating Kristoff). *Decoy Protagonist: She initially appears to be the heroine of the Frozen storyline, taking the place of her sister. But once Anna arrives in Storybrooke... *Defrosting Ice Queen (ba-dum crash): Towards Kristoff. Once he assists her in preventing Hans from seizing the urn, Elsa states that she considers him a friend. Previously, she had been somewhat cold towards him (given that he was the one who helped Anna leave the kingdom without her permission), and (according to her) was hard on him while he was dating Anna. **Also towards Emma and the rest of Storybrooke, given that she thought someone in the town was holding Anna. Once Emma realizes that Elsa couldn't control her powers during their first encounter, Elsa starts to open up. *Despair Event Horizon: Elsa crosses it in "Fall." The locator spell fails to find Anna, implying that her sister is gone forever. *Deuteragonist: Elsa is this to Anna's protagonist in the flashbacks, just as she was in Frozen. Averted in the present day, due to the fact that Anna has disappeared. *Doomed Hometown: She doesn't remember, but the night Elsa was trapped in the urn was also the night that her entire kingdom was frozen solid. *Earn Your Happy Ending: After everything that happens to her, she reclaims her kingdom, is at peace with herself once again, and gets to walk her sister down the aisle. *Et Tu, Brute?: She is told by the Snow Queen that Anna, the one person who never gave up on her, grew to see Elsa as a monster and trapped her in the urn, implying this trope. It's proven to be false. Anna was the one who put her in the urn, but her actions were the result of Ingrid's dark magic, and not of her own free will. Even as she's being absorbed into the urn, Elsa makes it clear that she doesn't blame her sister and will always love her. By the time they've reunited, Elsa has already figured out Anna put her in the urn because was placed under the Spell of Shattered Sight, and isn't upset with her sister in the slightest. *Fake Shemp: Her first appearance at the end of Season 3 was filmed before Georgina Haig was even cast, so she was played by a crew member whose face isn't seen, wearing a wig. *Famous Last Words: While being trapped in the urn by Anna (under the Spell of Shattered Sight), Elsa uses her final moments of freedom to assure her sister that, no matter what, she loves her. *Fantastic Racism: Defied. Elsa refuses to accept the Snow Queen's belief that those with magic can never coexist with those who do not, likely due to Anna's faith in her. *Fish Out of Temporal Water: When she arrives in Storybrooke, she gets scared and confused by things like automobiles and cell phones. *Foil: Downplayed example with Anna. After the events of Frozen, Elsa has certainly opened up a bit, but she remains the more reserved serious, and patient sister in contrast to Anna's more playful, optimistic, and rash personality. *Generation Xerox: Elsa and Anna's relationship is presented in a similar way to the Snow Queen's relationship with her sisters. Averted. Elsa, and her relationship with Anna, turn out a lot better than Ingrid and her sisters. And while her aunt grows to believe that her powers will always isolate her from those without magic, Elsa overcomes her desire for isolation thanks to her bond with Anna. Unlike Ingrid, who eventually proves herself selfish and willing to hurt innocents with her powers, Elsa remains heroic despite being misunderstood, never intentionally using her abilities to attack others except in self-defense. *Genre Blind: She immediately puts her trust in her aunt the Snow Queen, who was trapped in an urn, which screams that she is Obviously Evil, and never being mentioned by her mother. It doesn't stick. Once Ingrid and Anna each claim that the other is up to no good, Elsa immediately believes her sister and plans to put Ingrid back in the urn. *Happy Ending Override: Elsa and Anna are definitely victims of this. Frozen ended with Elsa finally in control of her powers, Hans imprisoned and facing judgment from his twelve brothers, and (most importantly) Elsa and Anna happily reunited. In Season 4 (two years after the movie) it's clear that everything fell apart. Hans is free (for a while), it's discovered that their family has some VERY dark secrets, and by the time Elsa arrived in Storybrooke, Anna is missing and may not even be alive. **She's also ironically the cause of it for Ariel, who was living happily with Eric back in the Enchanted Forest until Elsa shrunk the Jolly Roger (with Ariel unknowingly nearby) as punishment to Blackbeard for almost killing Anna and Kristoff. *Hero Antagonist: Her fears (of the strange world (Storybrooke) she's in, of her missing sister, and of her mysterious powers) drive the conflict during "A Tale of Two Sisters" and "Whiteout". During "Fall", her desire of finding Anna puts her in conflict with Snow and others who wish to use her sister's necklace to save the town from the Spell of Shattered Sight. *Heterosexual Life-Partners: In the present, her forming a varient of this with Emma is part of her aunt's plans - so that the three of them can form a "family" like the one Ingrid lost. Final result is that though they aren't quite that close, the two younger women part ways as good friends with a strong mutual understanding. *An Ice Person: Her first act upon being freed is to freeze everything she walks on. *Ink-Suit Actor: In a reversal of the trope, Georgina Haig is physically a spot on dead ringer for Elsa's animated form. Here's a side-by-side comparison of the two◊. *It's All My Fault: Upon discovering her parents' journal and the real reason for the trip that led to the shipwreck, she blames herself for their deaths. *I Will Find You: Elsa is absolutely desperate to find her missing sister. She'll go so far as to endanger everyone in Storybrooke for a chance to locate Anna. *Living Emotional Crutch: While Elsa does have superior control over her powers, by the time of Anna's disappearance and Elsa's arrival in Storybrooke, Anna became this for Elsa. She thinks she can only truly control them when Anna is around. It takes a talk from Charming to convince her that even if Anna isn't present, she would still believe in Elsa's ability to control her powers. She eventually is able to move past this. Although Anna's love helps her greatly, Elsa realizes that to fully gain control over her magic, she herself must accept it completely. *Morality Chain: It's implied that Anna is this for her, with Rumplestiltskin even claiming that once Anna is gone, Elsa will become "the monster everyone fears she is". The Snow Queen also seems to believe this, planning to bring Elsa around to her way of thinking by destroying the sisters' relationship. Ultimately it's defied. It initially appears as if she's willing to threaten Emma's life in order to find Anna, but her endangering of Emma turns out to be a product of her powers going out of control once again, rather than an erosion of Elsa's morals. She remains heroic (although frightened and distraught) in the present despite Anna being missing. *Nice Job Breaking It, Hero: Her payback on Blackbeard accidentally rips Ariel away from the happy ending she'd earned in the previous season. *Not So Different: From Emma, as they're both young women who often feel overwhelmed by the huge responsibility they carry upon their shoulders. They lampshade it and bond over it. *Not So Stoic: Elsa retains her reserved personality from Frozen, but once she and Anna are reunited, she is babbling like a schoolgirl. *The Only One: Anna believes her to be the only person capable of ruling Arendelle and overthrowing Hans after he takes over. *Oh Crap!: Has this reaction when Anna tells her that Hans and his brothers have conquered Arendelle. *Power Incontinence: Not as severe as in the film, but strong emotions will cause her to make things pretty chilly. Plus she leaves a trail of ice behind her, almost like a slug. Eventually, she embraces her magic and overcomes this. By "Fall", it's evident that she's in complete control of her powers, as no flurries appear even after she realizes her sister may be dead. Previously, even talking about her long dead parents caused her to lose control. *Red Oni, Blue Oni: The blue to Anna's red; she's still the cool and reserved sister to Anna'a bubbly energy. It's best seen in "Smash the Mirror." *Replacement Goldfish: Ingrid sees her as a replacement for her sister Gerda (Elsa's mother). *Sealed Evil in a Can: Rumpel kept her in a bottle until Emma's trip to the past brought her back. Note that the urn she was in was kept in a place where, according to Rumpel, he keeps things "too dark or unpredictable, even for him." Ultimately, she's revealed to be actually a Sealed Good in a Can. *Sibling Team: With Anna, her sister, best friend, and Living Emotional Crutch. Ingrid does not approve. **After the two are reunited in the present-day, it's clear that they remain as close as ever despite their aunt's best efforts. *Sole Survivor: Elsa is the only person in Arendelle (other than Ingrid herself) to not be frozen by the Snow Queen's magic. Averted when Arendelle thaws thirty years later. *Spanner in the Works: Foe many of the Snow Queen's plans throughout season 4a. **The Snow Queen planned to turn Anna against Elsa, forcing Elsa to kill her to avoid being trapped in the urn. The last thing she expected was that Elsa would refuse to hurt her sister even at that point, resulting in her being alone again. **Convinces Emma to keep her magic, explaining that to gain control over it, she has to accept herself. This interrupts Gold's trap at the last minute, preventing him from using the hat to absorb the Savior use her power to free himself from his dagger. **As the town is getting prepared for the spell of shattered sight to fall, Elsa hands over pebbles instead of Anna's necklace (which could have saved the town from the spell). Fortunately, the necklace is the star that allows Elsa to wish for her sister. And given Rumple's plan to capture the fairies in the hat, it's likely the necklace wouldn't have helped the town as he would have used Hook to capture the fairies regardless of their progress. *Thou Shalt Not Kill: She expresses extreme reluctance to kill the Snow Queen, despite it being the only apparent way to stop her, even stating that she doesn't believe that killing is ever the answer. Especially notable in that it's [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/IncorruptiblePurePureness Anna] who (reluctantly) suggests the idea. *Unexpected Character: She first appears in the last few seconds of season 3, with zero hints beforehand that Frozen, which didn't even exist when the show first started, would be part of its canon. Not even most of the cast and crew were even aware of it until the finale actually aired, since they were given a fake ending in the script.